Spare tires are included with almost every vehicle manufactured today. While most cars have trunk space in which the spare tire is located, other types of vehicles, such as, trucks, sport utility vehicles, and certain types of vans have the spare tire located underneath the vehicle, and attached to the frame through some type of mounting system.
However, the equipment used to stow the spare tire increases the overall weight of the vehicle, and, depending upon the placement of the tire, may also have an effect of the aerodynamics of the vehicle, reducing fuel economy.
Accordingly, there exists a need for equipment used to stow a spare tire which is of a reduced weight, and has a minimal effect on the aerodynamics of the vehicle, improving fuel economy.